happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!
Internet Season: 2 Episode: 51 Production Number: 224 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac Aubrey Ankrum David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: Stealing the Spotlight Next Episode: Blind Date "Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring roles *Flaky *Disco Bear Featuring roles *Giggles *Petunia Appearance roles *Cro-Marmot (as an image on Flaky's watch.) HTF's Episode Description This is one of our favorite episodes... the cringe-factor is so high for poor Flaky and it's great to see Disco Bear in another episode! "Ski Ya" was also included in our "Winter Break" television special and got high praise from fans. Plot Holding two ski poles, with her scarf waving in the breeze, Flaky begins skiing down what turns out to be a small mound of snow. She breathes heavily, apparently happy that nothing went wrong. Suddenly, a disco ball comes down and Disco Bear skis onto the scene. He doesn't even notice Flaky as he sends a wave of snow her way while coming to a stop. He spots Giggles and Petunia sitting on a log, laughing and drinking hot cocoa. Disco Bear skis off to go put the moves on them, but not before knocking Flaky backwards. She inadvertently skis over to a ski lift, where her scarf gets tangled around the hand rail. Dropping her poles and losing her skis, Flaky is pulled along and strangled by the ski lift. She manages to pull herself onto the seat and untie her scarf, but she apparently has to wait several days before the ski lift reaches the top of the slope, where she stumbles off. We see that the slope she is on is above the clouds and has an altitude higher than that of a nearby satellite. She stumbles back in fear, accidentally stepping on a nail sticking out of a wooden board. As she screams in fear and pain, she begins sliding backwards down the hill with a trail of blood following her. She screams as she goes down the mountain, but sees a chance to stop her momentum by grabbing onto a branch growing out of the mountian. Unfortunately, when she grabs the branch it breaks, causing her to continue falling and her arm to become overstretched. Flaky eventually hits a rock, causing her to fly off the board she was riding on. She looks at her foot and sees that it now has a large cut going down the middle. She screams in horror, which triggers an avalanche. Seeing the board she was previously riding on, she hops on in hopes of escaping. Sadly, she ends up slipping off. Realizing what she has to do, Flaky cries and impales her other foot on the nail in the board and resumes sliding down the mountain. She comes across another rock, but this time she manages to jump over it. She is relieved, until she hits a tree stump and flies off the board once again. She sees a cabin and smiles in relief at the possibility of finding some aid. In front of the cabin, however, is a chain link fence that Flaky crashes through. Inside the cabin, Disco Bear prepares to eat some fondue when he hears a knock at the door. He seems happy to see Flaky at the door, but becomes confused when she breaks into numerous little pieces. He looks outside and suddenly the snow from the avalanche crashes through his door. The cabin is destroyed, but Disco Bear shakes some snow from his head, buried to the neck in snow but happy to be alive. Before the episode ends, the board that Flaky was riding on hits Disco Bear in the face, with the nail lodging itself in Disco Bear's forehead. Moral "Put your best foot forward!" Deaths #Flaky is cut to pieces when she flies through a chain link fence. #Disco Bear dies when he is hit in the head by a nail sticking out of a board. #Giggles and Petunia presumably die in the avalanche, as Giggles' bow is seen sticking out of the snow at the end. (debatable) Goofs #The board Flaky is riding on was originally stuck on a rock when she fell to the ground alive. Later it is shown that the board is right next to her. It is possible, however, that the snow knocked the board loose to Flaky's position. #After flying off the board, Flaky has a huge tear in her right foot. When she is seen puncturing her left foot, her right foot has no wound. #When Disco Bear opens the door to his cabin, the doorway is clear. In the following shot, however, Flaky is standing in the doorway. Trivia #Flaky wears a watch that sports an image of Cro-Marmot before he was frozen in ice. #The satellite that appears at the top of the hill resembles the Russian satellite Sputnik 1. Category:Episodes